Ice
by DarkRiverTempest
Summary: Hermione was hot and bothered.  Charlie had just what she needed.


Written for Krazyredhead0317 (Krystle Lynne), because she was kind enough to review my stories on Granger Enchanted. :D Thank you, sweetie! MAJOR LEMONS! So sour your lips might pucker. No plot whatsoever (rare for me). **Usual disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter and I am guilty of the sin of envy because she does.

* * *

><p>Hermione dipped her toes into the tepid water, looking at the brackish pond in a dubious manner.<p>

"I could just throw you in," came a roguish voice from behind her.

She turned to glare at the redhead making his way down the rickety wooden dock. "I would take you with me and pray to Merlin that you contract some horrible disease from whatever is living in—" she glanced at the pool again, grimacing when something bubbled up from the sludge _"_—_that_!_"_

"Sheath your claws, kitten," Charlie Weasley drawled with a smirk. "You wanted the no-holds-barred training experience here in Romania, so you have no one to blame but yourself."

"Well, I didn't know it was going to be hotter than Dante's Inferno," she grumbled, withdrawing the foot she had tested the water with.

He stopped just behind her and looked down at her in amusement. "You do realise this is a dragon reserve, right? It's always going to be steamy and hot around here… even in winter."

"Must you look so smug?" She was indeed sweltering, but he didn't need to seem so delighted by the fact.

"Part of my charm," he said with a wink and lowered himself to sit behind her on the dock, his legs spread on either side of her hips.

She frowned. "What are you doing?" There was literally nowhere to budge, since the dock was so narrow, and her sitting between Charlie's legs was having an effect she wished she could ignore. Yes, she had wanted the no-frills version of the dragon reserve, since it was part of her rotation for the Regulation of Magical Creatures division at the Ministry, but it was the dead of winter, and she was sitting near a disgusting example of a pond in a blue one-piece bathing suit. With Charlie Weasley sitting right behind her, burning her with his heat and dizzying nearness.

"Easy," he purred in her ear, raising her anxiety level up several notches. His fingertips crept up her arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps. "I'm just trying to help."

Oh, she bet he was... like an Avada Kedavra to the sternum. "Considering your close proximity to my body induces an overproduction of heat, I would say you're not helping at all."

He swept her long curls off her neck and twisted them, murmuring a charm so that her haphazard bun would stay put. "Are you saying I'm _hot_, Granger?"

"Don't be a smug arse, Charlie," she grumbled. "You know you are. You don't need me fanning your ego further." There was a gust of gently blown breath that drifted across her nape, and she tried desperately not to shiver and arch back for more.

"Ah, well... a bloke likes to hear it every now and then." He placed his lips against her sweaty skin but did not move them until he spoke. "You truly are burning up, aren't you?"

She closed her eyes and let her head loll to the side, so he had better access to her neck. "I'm not used to this heat. I'm an English girl, remember? Where skies are constantly grey and dreary?"

"I remember, love. I was born there too, you know," he said with a low chuckle. "I can help."

"I'm not sure I'd survive this _help_," she mumbled absently. She didn't even recall wriggling backwards to lay her back flush with Charlie's front.

His breathing hitched, and he muttered a spell before Hermione felt him slip his fingers underneath the strap to her suit and push it slowly off her shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her skin, just behind her shoulder, and she felt something odd and very cold brush the slope.

"What is that?" she gasped.

She could feel him grin against her flesh. "Ice," he said, muffled, and she could tell he was holding a large cube between his teeth.

He withdrew the cube from his mouth and leisurely ran it across the breadth of her shoulders, while she panted from the chill, trying not to squirm when he followed the same path with his tongue. She bit her lip hard to keep from moaning. It didn't matter though; he must have heard her strangled whimpers, because he wrapped his free arm around her middle to pull her closer.

"You taste divine, Hermione," he breathed and nipped at her earlobe. "Are you still overheated?"

She angled her head back and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. "Definitely," she murmured after releasing his lips. "In fact, I don't think one ice cube is enough."

Charlie's smirk turned wicked, and he conjured three more cubes which, with the one he already held, made for two for each hand. "Pull your top down," he directed gruffly.

She didn't think twice before tugging on the one strap still hooked on her shoulder and letting the suit top pool in her lap, exposing her breasts. Sweat made her skin gleam. She leaned into his chest, and his arms came around to cup her breasts. The ice landed on her nipples, which ached for more of his touch.

"Oh, God!" she yelped as the cold snaked its way slowly across her chest, the intensity increasing with every movement of Charlie's ice-laden hands.

"Like that, do you?" he said with a throaty chuckle. She felt him angle his head, so that he could gaze at his fingers while he plucked at her eager nipples, so pert and hard. "Get rid of the suit," he ground out, thrusting his obvious erection into the small of her back.

"_Evanesco_," she hissed and moaned when he drifted one of his hands down her stomach, ice cubes still in hand, until he could place the frozen relief on her clit. "Ah!" she screamed, her body arching backwards from the overstimulation.

He cradled one breast with his left hand, holding her steady while he plundered her quim with the melting ice, circling her nubbin until she was writhing in blissful agony. Meeting each of her thrusts against his rigid shaft with greedy abundance, he gave no pause when vanishing his trousers.

"Merlin, yes!" she cried and pushed back harder, manoeuvring the tip of his penis between her wiggling cheeks.

"Fuck, Hermione!" Charlie grunted, driving his fingers past her nether lips and plunging the ice cubes deep inside her core.

The glacial glide of frozen water against her sensitive walls was enough to send her sailing over with a shout that echoed in the humid evening air. The multiple aftershocks rocked her body as the rapidly melting cube was gradually replaced by Charlie's deft fingers, pumping inside her.

Cool and hot cream trickled from between her parted legs, a mingled concoction of her juices and what remained of the ice still nestled within her passage. It remained firmly lodged within her body long after Charlie dislodged his clever fingers. Those same fingers gripped her hips and lifted her, aligning her with the bobbing cock waiting for her.

She inhaled sharply when he impaled her without warning. The ice struck high up inside her core, creating dual sensations of heat and cold, hard and soft.

"Hold on," Charlie rasped, gripping her waist more firmly to plunge with blinding accuracy.

Every snap of his hips pushed the ice against the walls of her vagina, melting the frozen water quickly with their combined heat. She returned every push, every grind, noticing with her own approaching climax as his breathing became strained and his pumping erratic. His fingers reached down and tangled in her tuft of curls, finding her clit and pinching it mercilessly. "Come for me," he demanded, driving his pelvis upwards.

She could only do as he commanded and shouted her release, back arching beneath the force, as Charlie joined her in mutual bliss only moments later.

Pumping his slowly softening prick in a shallow manner, he wrapped his arms around her stomach, gentling his movements when the stimulation became too much. "Feel better?" he panted against her temple, his breath making her damp strands briefly float.

A contented sigh drifted from her. "I don't know," she said teasingly. "I think I may need a drink."

He lightly pinched her side. "Is that so?"

She squirmed and turned in his arms to lay her flushed cheek against his. "Oh yes… one with _lots_ of ice."


End file.
